Tooth Trouble
by SnowFlower Frost
Summary: When Jack died, he still had a baby tooth. And Tooth wants it. She's prepared to get it using any means, including tying him up. How's she gonna get it? A pair of pliers. Oneshot. First RotG story.


**AN: Hey, this is my first RotG story. I did awful on the accents, any way, enjoy.**

**_Tooth Trouble_**

**_ by SnowFlower Frost_**

* * *

Jack was just minding his business, doing what he normally does. Things like bringing winter, fun, and snowball fights with him wherever he went. As Jack was passing by a news stand, totally focused on his newest victim, a balding man in his thirties, he noticed the date on one of the newspapers.

'Aw man.' Jack said.

Today was January 3rd, and he had promised North, Sandy and Bunny that he would come play cards with them in celebration of Christmas being a success. With a sigh, Jack glared at the balding man, and took to the skies.

He loved the feeling of the crisp, cool wind in his hair, and in his clothes, rushing around him, greeting him, welcoming him back to his home. The wind had been his only true friend for so long, 300 years to be exact.

Eventually, he arrived at Santoff Claussen, also known as the North Pole, and, of course, Santa's Workshop. He held back a groan. He was pretty sure he knew how this would go. Jack would get there, North would offer him alcohol, he'd say no, they'd play cards, Jack would go home.

Jack snuck in through a window in the kitchen, heading straight to North's office, only pausing to sneak a few elves some cookies. Okay, maybe not a few elves, and maybe not just cookies, but that didn't matter right now. Did it really matter if he'd given around a hundred elves cookies, mentos, and pepsi? He was sure North wouldn't mind. That is, as long as he didn't find out it was Jack…

'Hello, Jack. Welcome to Santoff Claussen.' North gave him a tight hug as he walked in the office door. 'You will drink with us tonight, no?'

'Uh, Yeah, about that, I really don't think that's a good idea.' He said, wincing when North looked at him like a kicked puppy.

'Just one?' North asked quietly.

'Maybe later.' Jack replied.

'Hey, mate,' said the australian bunny, 'I bet I'll kick your butt at cards. Again.' He gloated.

'Keep on dreamin', Kangaroo.' Jack retorted, even though he knew Bunny was right.

Sandy made a picture of a shining golden snowflake being hugged by dream sand appear over his head.

'Yah, I missed you too, Sandy.' Jack smiled brightly at the little golden man.

'Where's Tooth?' Jack asked.

Even though she was never invited, she came anyway, to police them, and make sure North never let Jack have any alcohol, even though Jack didn't want any. It was strange she wasn't here.

'Somethin' about an emergency with some lil' ankle-biter's teeth.' Bunny said.

Just as they sat down to begin playing cards, an elf wanders in, looking like he has been in an explosion. Jack winced. He had hoped to be gone before North found out about the elves. Then he realized the elf had both hands behind his back, and he knew what was about to happen.

The little elf shook the 2L bottle of pepsi, popped off the cap, dropped in a whole pack of mentos, and screwed the lid on tight. The others gazes turned from annoyance, to confusion, to shock, and finally, to horror. The cap popped off the bottle of pepsi, and with a resounding crack, the horrifying combination of pepsi and mentos produced a mini explosion, spraying foam all over the room.

A yeti burst into the room shouting things frantically in yetish, an expression of panic on Phil's face as he tried to explain the situation to North. North turned to Jack, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

'Jack Frost,' North said, 'You'd better hope that wasn't you that gave cookies, mentos, and pepsi to exactly one hundred and twelve elves. Because if it was, you are in a lot of trouble.'

'Naughty List trouble?' Jack asked.

'No, a get banned from card parties trouble.' Said North.

Jack smirked, 'Sorry, North, I couldn't resist helping the little guys out.'

'Is okay, Jack. All is forgiven.'

'So no card parties any more?'

'I will let you off once Jack.'

* * *

Jack quietly groaned. By this point the others were too intoxicated to notice if he left, never mind play cards. They'd been playing cards for hours. He hated card parties, hate, hate, hated them.

Finally, North announced, 'Is late. We go to bed now.'

'Well, I'll just be going back to my lake, then.' Jack announced, edging towards the door.

'No, you stay here in guest room, Jack Frost.'

'Fine,' Jack agreed, he'd just sneak out after everyone had gone to sleep.

'And no sneaking out.' North finished.

North led him to a guest room right in between Bunny and Sandy's. The room was decorated in blue, and had a nice bed, but best of all, a nice big window. That was boarded up.

'See you in morning, Jack.'

Jack sighed, going over to the bed. He sat down and let's just say no one was surprised when dolphins were swimming around his head the second his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Jack groaned, nearly falling out of his bed. Wait, bed? Where was he? Then he remembered. North had forced him to stay at the North Pole last night.

Jack got up, and walked out of his room to the main workshop. In the workshop, he saw Tooth and Baby Tooth fluttering around anxiously. As soon as they saw him, they walked over to him.

'Hey Tooth. What's up?' Jack said.

'Jack, give it to me. Now.' She ordered.

'Give you what?'

She held out a teeth container, his teeth container.

'Jack, listen.' She shook it, producing a rattling sound.

'What?' He asked.

'Jack. There are only 24 teeth in here.' She leaned forward with every word.

He was confused, 'So?'

'There should be 25.' She said.

'I probably swallowed it.' He said nervously.

'No you didn't. I need that tooth, Jack. It's still in your mouth.'

He started backing away, 'How exactly do you plan do get it out?'

She held up a pair of pliers.

'With these.' She said.

'Uh, Tooth, that's not such a good idea.' Jack said.

She advanced on him muttering, 'Just hold still.'

'Tooth! I really got to run! See ya!' He exclaimed.

He took off through the workshop, flying through the twisty hallways for what seemed like hours before he finally lost her. Panting, Jack sank to the ground and let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming from the left. He jumped up and pointed his staff… at Bunny.

'Sorry, thought you were Tooth.' Jack explained.

'Look, mate, I'm sorry, but she'll pester us all until she gets that tooth.'

The Easter Kangaroo lunged at him, causing him to shoot up into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. He took off, wincing as his muscles protested against the movement. He eventually lost Bunny too, only to run into North…

'North, you haven't sided with Tooth and Bunny, have you?' Jack asked.

'No, Jack.' North said.

Jack sank to the floor exhaustedly, letting North approach. All of a sudden, his staff wasn't in his hand, and he was pinned against the wall. With a dazed mind, Jack observed that North was a traitor too. He watched as North shoved his staff into his big red bag, and only once North had picked him up to begin carrying him to the Tooth Fairy did his mind snap back into action.

'Jack, I'm sorry, but I really didn't want to listen to her complain and plot for the next couple decades, and now all will be well in a little while.' North said.

'For everyone but me.' Jack snapped.

Jack felt North turn into a room, and his eyes snapped open. They were in the infirmary. One of the beds was surrounded with dentist stuff. To his relief, he didn't notice Tooth.

'Tooth,' North called, 'I have him.'

Tooth appeared by another door, 'You do? Oh, that's excellent.'

She marched up to Jack.

'Now, are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?' She asked him.

He pressed his lips closed defiantly, beginning to thrash in North's arms.

'Hard way it is. North, help me strap him down.'

* * *

Five minutes later, a fuming Jack Frost was tied down on a medical bed, his lips forced open while Tooth counted his teeth.

'Ah, perfect! Here's the one!' She exclaimed.

Jack began to struggle harder. She placed the pliers on the tooth, ignoring the boy's erratic thrashing.

'Now Jack, I'm going to count to three.'

Jack struggled even more.

'One.'

Panic began to cloud his gaze.

'Two.'

He was in fight or flight mode now. Only thing is, he couldn't do either.

'Are you ready, Jack?' She put a calming hand on his shoulder.

NO, he screamed in his mind. No I am most certainly not ready.

'Three'

Time slowed down. Jack felt her close the pliers as if in slow motion, and then, he felt her yank.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. More than it probably should actually.

'Perfect,' she sighed, 'Now I have ALL your teeth Jack. Thanks for being so cooperative.'

She quickly removed the thing holding his mouth open, and while admiring the little white treasure in her hand, left the room. North followed, leaving Jack tied down on a bed in the infirmary.

'HEY!,' he shouted, 'What's the big idea?'

'Sorry, Jack.' He apologized.

He quickly untied Jack, and they left the room, going towards the globe room, where all the other guardians were. Where they belonged. Why did they belong there? Well, it's simple. They're a family.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? Please review. If this seems a bit crazy, it's because it was written at 3:00 in the morning. Thanks for reading. If there's enough requests, I might do another oneshot, by the way.**

**Kisses,**

**SnowFlower Frost**


End file.
